


Omorashi Choose Your Own Adventure

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bedwetting, Blowjobs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crushes, F/F, Games, Haunted House, Humiliation, Love Triangle, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, POV Third Person, Pants wetting, Piss, Road Trip, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Playing as Evan Hansen, you have to navigate your way through a road trip and guide Evan through omorashi situations. Who will you choose, Jared or Connor?





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I’m still adding on this story so bear with me lol

"All packed up!" Connor called, closing the car door. "Let's go, people!"

"Shotgun!" Zoe yelled, racing to the car.

"Not fair!" Jared shrieked, following after her. Alana rolled her eyes and followed the two, ready to settle the inevitable argue over who really deserved the front seat.

Finally, Evan stepped out of the house., shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

The group had graduated a week earlier, and had decided to embark on a week long road trip, visiting different areas and having fun.

When Evan got to the car, it had been decided that Zoe deserved the front seat of the minivan, which meant Evan was sitting next to Jared and Alana was in the way back.

"I get shotgun on the way back." Jared sighed and Zoe stuck her tongue out at him.

Connor hopped in the front seat, "Everyone ready?"

An enthusiastic yes sounded from the group, and Connor began to pull out of the driveway.

Evan began to dig through his backpack, finding a crisp cold water bottle. He picked it out of the bag.

(Have Evan drink it - Page 3)  
(Have Connor drink it - Page 2)  
(Have Jared drink it - Page 4)


	2. Page 2

"Hey, anyone thirsty?" Evan said, holding it up.

"Oh yeah, hand it over." Connor said, reaching his hand back from the front seat. Evan handed it over, watching as Connor downed the water in a matter of seconds. 

"So what's our first stop?" Jared asked.

Alana pulled a map from her backpack, "First stop is this really awesome roadside attraction that is supposedly haunted!" 

Evan raised his eyebrows, "Haunted?"

"Wait, is that the Hanbridge house?" Jared demanded, turning around in his seat.

"Yep!" Alana replied enthusiastically.

"Dozens of people have reported seeing the little girl's ghost there!" Jared practically jumped with excitement. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, it's about two hours away, we'll get there when it's dark and more spooky." Alana said proudly.

"Sounds like it's full of shit." Connor scoffed from the front seat. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Zoe laughed, "You won't be saying that when you see one."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Sure."

    (Go to Page 5)


	3. Page 3

    Evan snatched the water bottle and unscrewed the lid, downing the ice cold water. It felt nice in the summer heat.

    "So what's our first stop?" Jared asked.

     Alana pulled a map from her backpack, "First stop is this really awesome roadside attraction that is supposedly haunted!" 

    Evan raised his eyebrows, "Haunted?"

     "Wait, is that the Hanbridge house?" Jared demanded, turning around in his seat.

    "Yep!" Alana replied enthusiastically.

    "Dozens of people have reported seeing the little girl's ghost there!" Jared practically jumped with excitement. "I've always wanted to go there!"

    "Well, it's about two hours away, we'll get there when it's dark and more spooky." Alana said proudly.

    "Sounds like it's full of shit." Connor scoffed from the front seat. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

    Zoe laughed, "You won't be saying that when you see one."

    Connor rolled his eyes, "Sure."

    (Go to Page 6)


	4. Page 4

"Hey, anyone thirsty?" Evan said, holding it up.

"Fuck yeah, hand it over." Jared said, leaning over and taking the water bottle. In a matter of seconds, he had downed the whole thing.

"So what's our first stop?" Jared asked, wiping water from his mouth.

Alana pulled a map from her backpack, "First stop is this really awesome roadside attraction that is supposedly haunted!" 

Evan raised his eyebrows, "Haunted?"

"Wait, is that the Hanbridge house?" Jared demanded, turning around in his seat.

"Yep!" Alana replied enthusiastically.

"Dozens of people have reported seeing the little girl's ghost there!" Jared practically jumped with excitement. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, it's about two hours away, we'll get there when it's dark and more spooky." Alana said proudly.

"Sounds like it's full of shit." Connor scoffed from the front seat. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Zoe laughed, "You won't be saying that when you see one."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Sure."

    (Go to Page 7)


	5. Page 5

After an hour of driving, Evan began to notice Connor fidgeting from the front seat. At every chance he got, he was putting his hand between his legs.

Evan thought back to the water bottle and realized Connor must have to go to the bathroom.

But surely Connor would just stop at a gas station, right? After all, he was driving. He just needed to tell the group he was stopping and just go on one of the exits.

Yeah. Evan assured himself. If Connor really had to go, he would say something.

"Why don't we play a road trip game!" Jared said suddenly. 

"Why?" Connor grunted from the front seat.

"Cause it'll be fun-"

"No!" Connor practically shouted.

There was awkward silence for a second.

(Ask if they should stop at a gas station - Page 8)  
(Stay silent - Page 9)


	6. Page 6

    After an hour of driving, Evan began to fidget like crazy. All he could focus on was the amount of liquid settling in his bladder. He shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip.

    Evan thought back to the water bottle and wished he wouldn't have drank all of it.

    But surely they would be at their destination soon, right? After all, Evan didn't feel like he was going to piss himself yet. He could hold it.

     Yeah. Evan assured himself. He could hold it.

    "Why don't we play a road trip game!" Jared said suddenly. 

    "Why?" Connor grunted from the front seat.

    "Cause it'll be fun-"

Evan felt a sudden jolt from his bladder and had to quickly hold himself.

    (Ask to stop at a gas station - Page 10)  
    (Stay silent - Page 11)


	7. Page 7

    After an hour of driving, Evan began to notice Jared fidgeting next to him on the seat. At every chance he got, he was putting his hand between his legs.

    Evan thought back to the water bottle and realized Jared must have to go to the bathroom.

    But surely Jared would just ask to stop at a gas station, right? After all, it wasn't like the group was in a big hurry to arrive at their destination.

     Yeah. Evan assured himself. If Jared really had to go, he would say something.

    "Why don't we play a road trip game!" Alana said suddenly. 

    "Why?" Connor grunted from the front seat.

    "Cause it'll be fun!" Alana giggled.

Beside him, he felt Jared give a sudden jolt and lean forward, groaning.

    (Ask if they should stop at a gas station - Page 12)  
    (Stay silent - Page 13)


	8. Page 8

"Uh, maybe we should stop at a gas station, I kinda have to pee." Evan lied, watching Connor.

Connor seemed relieved and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

"Plus we can get snacks!" Zoe added.

"And Mountain Dew!" Jared grinned.

Turning on his blinker, Connor took the next exit, heading towards the gas station. He still squirmed, but now he seemed much less panicky.

In a couple minutes, the van was parked in front of the gas station, and the entire crew was out of the car stretching. Connor, however, quickly stepped out and headed inside, Evan trailing after him.

In the back of the gas station was the bathroom. Connor wove his way through aisles to get there, but once at the door he found it was locked. 

"Must be someone in there." Evan said, looking up at Connor.

Connor made a face, "Yeah, must be." 

The boy was now unapologetically cupping himself through his pants, waiting desperately at the door for whoever decided that they needed to take forever. 

After a minute, Connor began to choke, "I can't hold it, Evan."

Evan glanced down to see Connor already had a baseball sized wet patch on his light jeans. 

"Oh, shoot, um." Evan knocked on the door. "Hey, um, we really need to go!"

"Just a minute!" The voice said.

Meanwhile, Connor gave another spurt, soaking his pants down to the knee. Evan pounded harder. "Please!"

With one last spurt, Connor lost it all, piss began pouring down his legs at full force, soaking his pants and pooling on the gas station tile.

After he was finished, Connor stared down at his feet, ashamed.

"I'll grab you some clothes from the car." Evan said quietly, slipping out to the car. He returned a couple minutes later, holding fresh pants and underwear.

After cleaning up, Connor made Evan swear not to tell anyone, and Evan obliged, hopping into the car with everyone else.

    (Go to Page 14)


	9. Page 9

    Evan stayed silent, looking out the window and kicking his feet. Jared continued playing on his DS and Alana and Zoe chatted about other summer plans.

    However, Evan's attention was still focused on Connor.

    The boy was now fidgeting constantly, and, if Evan looked hard enough, he could've sworn he saw a wet patch the size of a dime on Connor's pants.

    Evan shook his head. No. Of course not.

    Then, out of nowhere, Connor leaned forward slightly, letting out a small groan. From where he was sitting, Evan could see a wet patch spread slightly on Connor's pants.

    "What's wrong?" Alana asked from the back.

    "I gotta pull over, now!" Connor turned on his blinker and pulled over to the side of the road, where he parked the car.

    He tried to undo the seatbelt, but it was too late, already the wet patch was spreading even further, soaking his knees and the seat beneath him. He looked down, helplessly watching as he finished pissing his pants.

    There was silence in the car for a second, before Evan spoke up. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

    From the back, Evan got Connor a clean pair of pants and underwear. He quickly changed and the group continued driving.

    (Go to Page 14)


	10. Page 10

    "Uh, maybe we should stop at a gas station, I kinda have to pee." Evan said quietly.

    Connor nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

    "Plus we can get snacks!" Zoe added.

    "And Mountain Dew!" Jared grinned.

    Turning on his blinker, Connor took the next exit, heading towards the gas station. Evan still squirmed, but now he was much less panicky. He could make it.

    In a couple minutes, the van was parked in front of the gas station, and the entire crew was out of the car stretching. Evan, however, quickly ran inside the gas station, Zoe trailing casually behind him.

    In the back of the gas station was the bathroom. Evan wove his way through aisles to get there, but once at the door he found it was locked. 

    "Must be someone in there." Zoe said casually, browsing the snacks.

    Evan made a face, "Yeah, must be." 

    The boy was now unapologetically cupping himself through his pants, waiting desperately at the door for whoever decided that they needed to take forever. 

    After a minute, Evan began to choke, "I can't hold it."

    Zoe glanced down to see Evan already had a baseball sized wet patch on his light jeans. 

    "Oh, shit." Zoe knocked on the door. "Hey, we really need to go!"

    "Just a minute!" The voice said.

    Meanwhile, Evan gave another spurt, soaking his pants down to the knee. Zoe pounded harder. "Please!"

     With one last spurt, Evan lost it all, piss began pouring down his legs at full force, soaking his pants and pooling on the gas station tile.

     After he was finished, Evan stared down at his feet, ashamed.

    "I'll grab you some clothes from the car." Zoe said quietly, slipping out to the car. He returned a couple minutes later, holding fresh pants and underwear.

    After cleaning up, Evan made Zoe swear not to tell anyone, and Zoe obliged, hopping into the car with everyone else.

    (Go to Page 14)


	11. Page 11

    Evan stayed silent, looking out the window and kicking his feet. Jared continued playing on his DS and Alana and Zoe chatted about other summer plans.

    However, Evan's attention was still focused on his own bladder.

    The boy was now fidgeting constantly, and with a small spurt a wet patch the size of a dime appeared on his pants.

    Evan shook his head. No. He could hold it.

    Then, a sudden wave of desperation hit him, and he leaned forward slightly, letting out a small groan. The wet patch spread slightly on his pants.

    "What's wrong?" Alana asked from the back.

    "Pull over, now!" Evan demanded. Connor turned on the blinker and pulled over to the side of the road, where he parked the car.

    Evan tried to undo the seatbelt, but it was too late, already the wet patch was spreading even further, soaking his knees and the seat beneath him. He looked down, helplessly watching as he finished pissing his pants.

    There was silence in the car for a second, before Zoe spoke up. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

    From the back, Zoe got Evan a clean pair of pants and underwear. He quickly changed and the group continued driving.

    (Go to Page 14)


	12. Page 12

    "Uh, maybe we should stop at a gas station, I kinda have to pee." Evan lied, watching Jared.

    Jared seemed relieved and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

    "Plus we can get snacks!" Zoe added.

    "And Mountain Dew!" Connor grinned.

    Turning on his blinker, Connor took the next exit, heading towards the gas station. Evan noticed Jared still squirmed, but now he seemed much less panicky.

    In a couple minutes, the van was parked in front of the gas station, and the entire crew was out of the car stretching. Jared, however, quickly stepped out and headed inside, Evan trailing after him.

    In the back of the gas station was the bathroom. Jared wove his way through aisles to get there, but once at the door he found it was locked. 

    "Must be someone in there." Evan said, looking at Jared.

    Jared made a face, "Yeah, must be." 

    The boy was now unapologetically cupping himself through his pants, waiting desperately at the door for whoever decided that they needed to take forever. 

    After a minute, Jared began to choke, "I can't hold it, Evan."

    Evan glanced down to see Jared already had a baseball sized wet patch on his light jeans. 

    "Oh, shoot, um." Evan knocked on the door. "Hey, um, we really need to go!"

    "Just a minute!" The voice said.

    Meanwhile, Jared  gave another spurt, soaking his pants down to the knee. Evan pounded harder. "Please!"

     With one last spurt, Jared lost it all, piss began pouring down his legs at full force, soaking his pants and pooling on the gas station tile.

     After he was finished, Jared stared down at his feet, ashamed.

    "I'll grab you some clothes from the car." Evan said quietly, slipping out to the car. He returned a couple minutes later, holding fresh pants and underwear.

    After cleaning up, Jared made Evan swear not to tell anyone, and Evan obliged, hopping into the car with everyone else.

    (Go to Page 14)


	13. Page 13

    Evan stayed silent, looking out the window and kicking his feet. Connor drove quietly and Alana and Zoe chatted about other summer plans.

    However, Evan's attention was still focused on Jared.

    The boy was now fidgeting constantly, and, if Evan looked hard enough, he could've sworn he saw a wet patch the size of a dime on Jared's pants.

    Evan shook his head. No. Of course not.

    Then, out of nowhere, Jared leaned forward slightly, letting out a small groan. From where he was sitting, Evan could see a wet patch spread slightly on Jared's pants.

    "What's wrong?" Alana asked from the back.

    "Pull over, now!" Jared demanded.

Connor turned on his blinker and pulled over to the side of the road, where he parked the car.

    Jared tried to undo the seatbelt, but it was too late, already the wet patch was spreading even further, soaking his knees and the seat beneath him. He looked down, helplessly watching as he finished pissing his pants.

    There was silence in the car for a second, before Evan spoke up. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

    From the back, Evan got Jared a clean pair of pants and underwear. He quickly changed and the group continued driving.

    (Go to Page 14)


	14. Page 14

    No one mentioned the accident again and resumed normal conversation. However, everyone was relieved when they finally arrived at their destination.

    "Get ready to be spooked!" Jared said enthusiastically, hopping out of the car.

    "It's going to just be a bunch of fake scares, don't get your hopes up." Connor scoffed.

    "Real or fake, I'm excited!" Zoe said, grabbing Alana's hand as they went in.

    They all paid, and the guide began to give them instructions about how to properly go through the house.

    "Don't touch anything, and certainly don't break anything!" The guide said. "Now, you'll be broken off into groups of two, which means one of you will have to be alone."

    "Alana and I are together!" Zoe decided quickly.

    The guide looked at Evan.

    (Go with Jared - Page 15)  
    (Go with Connor - Page 16)


	15. Page 15

"Um, I'll go with Jared" Evan decided.

"Fine with me, you two scaredy cats have fun believing everything you see." Connor shrugged.

"Let's go!" Jared said, tugging Evan along. Each group went through a different door.

As Evan and Jared entered the first room, the door slammed shut behind them, making Evan jump and grab onto Jared's arm. Jared chuckled slightly.

The room they were in appeared to have been an old ballroom, Evan guessed it to be from around the late 1800's.

As they stepped forward, the phonograph from across the room lit up, playing an old, rickety tune.

Jared frowned, "They really have commercialized this place."

Evan stared at the paintings along the ballroom wall, they were all of a bright, yellow haired girl with a cute smile.

"Ahem."

Evan turned around to see Jared standing with his hand out, "May I have this dance?" He mocked.

Evan laughed, moving forward, "You may."

Jared took Evan's hand and began to lead him in a slow dance to the eerie music, swaying softly from side to side. Evan flushed red and tried to not let Jared see.

Then, the music ended, and Jared bowed. "It was a pleasure."

Evan giggled, "Of course."

The two headed into the next room, which was a living room. The corner lamp in the room flickered.

There were sudden voices, and at first Evan thought they were a part of the haunted house. Then, recognized it as his friends. Alana and Zoe had just entered the ballroom, and Connor had entered the room they were supposed to go into next.

"Hey!" Jared whispered. "How about we scare someone!"

(Scare Alana and Zoe - Page 17)  
(Scare Connor - Page 19)


	16. Page 16

"Um, I'll go with Connor" Evan decided.

"Fine with me, I'll have more time to find to ghost without someone weighing me down." Jared shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." Connor said, tugging Evan along. Each group went through a different door.

As Evan and Connor entered the first room, the door slammed shut behind them, making Evan jump and grab onto Connor's arm. Connor chuckled slightly.

The room they were in appeared to have been an old ballroom, Evan guessed it to be from around the late 1800's.

As they stepped forward, the phonograph from across the room lit up, playing an old, rickety tune.

Connor frowned, "They really have commercialized this place."

Evan stared at the paintings along the ballroom wall, they were all of a bright, yellow haired girl with a cute smile.

"Ahem."

Evan turned around to see Connor standing with his hand out, "May I have this dance?" He mocked.

Connor laughed, moving forward, "You may."

Connor took Evan's hand and began to lead him in a slow dance to the eerie music, swaying softly from side to side. Evan flushed red and tried to not let Connor see.

Then, the music ended, and Connor bowed. "It was a pleasure."

Evan giggled, "Of course."

The two headed into the next room, which was a living room. The corner lamp in the room flickered.

There were sudden voices, and at first Evan thought they were a part of the haunted house. Then, recognized it as his friends. Alana and Zoe had just entered the ballroom, and Jared had entered the room they were supposed to go into next.

"Hey!" Connor whispered. "How about we scare someone!"

(Scare Alana and Zoe - Page 20)  
(Scare Jared - Page 18)


	17. Page 17

Jared gestured to Evan to move closer to the door, and the two boys watched through the slit in the door as Alana and Zoe marveled at the room.

"It's so pretty!" Zoe said, pointing out the chandelier.

"I want to be so rich I have a thousand paintings of me made." Alana sighed. 

Then, the two girls started heading towards the door. 

"We'll be hidden by the door, don't worry." Jared said, moving back. Evan followed his lead.

Alana and Zoe entered the room, and sure enough Evan and Jared were covered by the door as they opened it.

"Wow, look at that couch!" Zoe commented.

Evan watched as Jared made a tapping sound on the wood.

"What was that?" Alana asked.

"Must be the ghost Jared was talking about." Zoe teased, looking back at the couch.

"But that sounded too real for all the cheesy stuff they've showed us so far." Alana commented. Zoe shrugged.

Jared took his chance. Flinging the door open, he made a growling sound as he jumped out at the girls.

Both of the girls screamed, moving back.

Then, Evan began to notice trails of piss running out of Zoe's skirt and down her legs.

Holy shit, Jared made Zoe piss herself.

After the initial scare was over, Zoe hit Jared playfully. "Look what you made me do!" She said.

Jared laughed, "Maybe I should run this haunted house instead!"

Connor burst into the room, confused, "Wait, what happened?" He asked, looking at everyone.

"Zoe pissed herself because I'm so damn scary." Jared laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Alana put an arm around Zoe, "Come on, let's go back to the car."

    (Go to Page 21)


	18. Page 18

    Connor gestured to Evan to move closer to the door, and the two boys watched through the slit in the door as Jared marveled at the room.

    "Here ghosty ghost." Jared said, looking around at what appeared to be a study.

    Jared looked up at a painting, "Damn, I want to be so rich I have a thousand paintings of me made."

    Then, Jared started heading towards the door. 

    "We'll be hidden by the door, don't worry." Connor said, moving back. Evan followed his lead.

    Jared entered the room, and sure enough Evan and Connor were covered by the door as they opened it.

    "Wow, another boring room." Jared commented.

    Evan watched as Connor made a tapping sound on the wood. Jared looked up, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

    "Little ghost girl?" Jared asked. He considered for a second. "That sounded too real for all the cheesy stuff they've had so far."

    Connor took his chance. Flinging the door open, he made a growling sound as he jumped out at Jared.

    Jared shrieked, moving back.

     Then, Evan noticed the piss dripping down Jared's pants. It quickly spread down and began to pool all over the floor.

    Holy shit, Connor made Jared piss himself.

    After the initial scare was over, Jared hit Connor. "Look what you made me do!" He sighed.

    Connor laughed, "Maybe I should run this haunted house instead!"

    Alana and Zoe burst into the room, confused, "Wait, what happened?" Alana asked, looking at everyone.

    "Jared pissed himself because I'm so damn scary." Connor laughed, running a hand through his hair. "So much for ghosts, huh?"

   Jared crossed his arms and pouted, "Whatever, let's go back to the car."

    (Go to Page 21)


	19. Page 19

Jared gestured to Evan to move closer to the door, and the two boys watched through the slit in the door as Connor walked through the room.

"Here ghosty ghost." Connor mocked, looking around at what appeared to be a study.

Connor looked up at a painting, "Damn, I want to be so rich I have a thousand paintings of me made."

Then, Connor started heading towards the door. 

"We'll be hidden by the door, don't worry." Jared said, moving back. Evan followed his lead.

Connor entered the room, and sure enough Evan and Jared were covered by the door as they opened it.

"Wow, another boring room." Connor commented.

Evan watched as Jared made a tapping sound on the wood. Connor looked up, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"What?" Connor asked to no one. He considered for a second. "That sounded too real for all the cheesy stuff they've had so far."

Jared took his chance. Flinging the door open, he made a growling sound as he jumped out at Connor.

Connor shrieked, moving back.

Then, Evan noticed the piss dripping down Connor's pants. It quickly spread down and began to pool all over the floor.

Holy shit, Jared made Connor piss himself.

After the initial scare was over, Connor hit Jared. "Look what you made me do!" He sighed.

Jared laughed, "Maybe I should run this haunted house instead!"

Alana and Zoe burst into the room, confused, "Wait, what happened?" Alana asked, looking at everyone.

"Connor pissed himself because I'm so damn scary." Jared laughed, running a hand through his hair. 

Connor crossed his arms and pouted, "Whatever, let's go back to the car."

    (Go to Page 21)


	20. Page 20

    Connor gestured to Evan to move closer to the door, and the two boys watched through the slit in the door as Alana and Zoe marveled at the room.

    "It's so pretty!" Zoe said, pointing out the chandelier.

    "I want to be so rich I have a thousand paintings of me made." Alana sighed. 

    Then, the two girls started heading towards the door. 

    "We'll be hidden by the door, don't worry." Connor said, moving back. Evan followed his lead.

    Alana and Zoe entered the room, and sure enough Evan and Connor were covered by the door as they opened it.

    "Wow, look at that couch!" Zoe commented.

    Evan watched as Connor made a tapping sound on the wood.

    "What was that?" Alana asked.

    "Must be the ghost Jared was talking about." Zoe teased, looking back at the couch.

    "But that sounded too real for all the cheesy stuff they've showed us so far." Alana commented. Zoe shrugged.

    Connor took his chance. Flinging the door open, he made a growling sound as he jumped out at the girls.

    Both of the girls screamed, moving back.

     Then, Evan began to notice trails of piss running out of Alana's skirt and down her legs.

    Holy shit, Connor made Alana piss herself.

    After the initial scare was over, Alana hit Connor playfully. "Look what you made me do!" She said.

    Connor laughed, "Maybe I should run this haunted house instead!"

    Jared burst into the room, confused, "Wait, what happened?" He asked, looking at everyone.

    "Alana pissed herself because I'm so damn scary." Connor laughed, running a hand through his hair.

    Zoe put an arm around Alana, "Come on, let's go back to the car."

    (Go to Page 21)


	21. Page 21

As the group got back to the car, it was dark. Connor switched on his brights as he drove out.

"Where are we staying for the night?" Zoe asked.

"Um, there's a hotel just down the street a ways, I figured we would all share a hotel room there and head out early in the morning." Connor said.

"Today has been a good day so far." Alana commented, happily looking out the window.

"Well we have a whole week still!" Jared said, throwing his hands in the air. "A whole week of nothing but fun!"

    "If you count sharing the same space with you fun." Zoe teased.

    The group arrived at the hotel and checked into their room. They all decided to hang in one room before deciding sleeping arrangements.

    "Dang, this hotel has a mini fridge and everything!" Jared exclaimed, messing with the mini fridge.

     "Break it and you buy it, Jared." Connor huffed, sitting on one of the two beds in the room. Alana and Zoe sat on the other bed, Alana braiding Zoe's hair.

    "So, now that we're all alone in a hotel room, I say that we play one of the most classic sleepover games of all time!" Jared grinned, taking a soda from the mini fridge.

    "Is is truth-" Alana started.

    "It's truth or dare!" Jared beamed. 

    "Fine, but I get to go first." Connor sat up. "Kleinman, truth or dare?"

    "Easy, dare." Jared said, crossing his arms.

    "I dare you to dump that soda all over your head." Connor said smugly. Jared rolled his eyes, then dumped the soda on his head, leaving him all wet.

    "Happy?" He asked.

    "Very." Connor smirked.

    "Whatever." Jared sighed. "My turn! Evan, Truth or Dare?"

   (Truth - Page 22)  
   (Dare - Page 23)


	22. Page 22

"Truth." Evan said.

Jared had to consider for a moment, he was better at picking dares than picking truths.

"Make sure to ask for one of the really deep secrets." Connor teased, looking at Evan.

Evan blushed, wondering what Jared would ask him. Knowing the boy, he would want to either know how many people Evan's fucked or his social security number.

There really was no in between.

"We're growing old here!" Connor complained. "Get on with it!"

"I'm trying!" Jared sighed. "Okay, okay, I think I got one."

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"Evan, if you could fuck anyone here, who would it be?"

Everyone laughed, watching a blushing Evan carefully.

Evan sputtered, "Um, I would fuck..."

(Connor - Page 24)  
(Jared - Page 25)


	23. Page 23

     "Dare."

    "Yes!" Jared pumped his fist in the air, "Hold on, I gotta think of a good one."

    "Make sure to embarrass him." Connor teased, looking at Evan.

    Evan blushed, wondering what Jared would have him do. Knowing the boy, he would want to either make Evan run around naked or embarrass him in public some other way.

    "We're growing old here!" Connor complained. "Get on with it!"

    "I'm trying!" Jared sighed. "Okay, okay, I think I got one."

    Everyone waited in anticipation.

    "Evan, go into the bathroom with anyone here and do whatever you want for ten minutes." Jared smirked

    Everyone laughed, watching a blushing Evan carefully.

    Evan sputtered, "Um, okay." He got up and glanced around. Connor looked at him, an eyebrow raised and Jared still had a smug look on his face.

(Go with Connor [Smut] - Page 26)  
(Go with Jared [Smut] - Page 27)  
    (Decline the dare [No smut] - Page 29)


	24. Page 24

    "Um, Connor." Evan decided, looking down at his lap.

    Jared laughed and hit Connor on the side of the arm, "Hear that, you two could be fuck buddies!"

    "Oh hush, Jared." Alana laughed.

    Connor looked at Evan and gave him a sly smirk, "Good choice." Evan blushed more.

    "Alright, it's my turn." Zoe grinned. "Connor, truth or dare."

    "Dare." Connor decided.

    Zoe grinned, "I want you and Evan to go into the bathroom for ten minutes and do whatever you want."

    Connor looked over at Evan for a second, "Um, only if Evan is okay with it."

    (Accept [Smut] - Page 28)  
    (Decline [No smut] - Page 29)


	25. Page 25

    "Um, Jared." Evan decided, looking down at his lap.

    Connor laughed and hit Jared on the side of the arm, "Hear that, you two could be fuck buddies!"

    "Oh hush." Alana laughed.

    Jared looked at Evan and gave him a sly smirk, "Good choice." Evan blushed more.

    "Alright, it's my turn." Zoe grinned. "Jared, truth or dare."

    "I just went!" Jared exclaimed. "But dare."

    Zoe grinned, "I want you and Evan to go into the bathroom for ten minutes and do whatever you want."

    Jared looked over at Evan for a second, "Um, only if Evan is okay with it."

    (Accept [Smut] - Page 30)  
    (Decline [No smut] - Page 29)


	26. Page 26

Evan and Connor awkwardly stumbled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

At first, they just stared at each other.

"Sorry, I know this wasn't really your idea and all, but I don't know do you maybe..." Evan sputtered nervously.

Connor leaned forward and connected their lips together, pushing his tongue into Evan's mouth. Evan held still for a second, having never been kissed before, then began to kiss back. 

He felt Connor's hand roam down his body, until finally it settled over Evan's crotch. Gently, he began to rub, causing Evan to get hard.

Then, Connor broke away from the kiss and began to unzip his own pants, freeing his erect member. 

Evan gaped for a second, "Can I..."

Connor nodded, and Evan got on his knees, taking Connor into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, using his tongue to gently lick it. As he heard Connor moan he began to move faster.

As Evan continued, he reached a hand down to palm himself through his pants. He felt so warm...

Before Connor was even finished, Evan was coming in his pants. He almost fell forward as it happened. Hearing Evan groan set Connor off, and he came all over Evan's face.

The two sat panting for a second. 

"Looks like we better clean up." Connor laughed.

    (Go to Page 29)


	27. Page 27

Evan and Jared awkwardly stumbled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

At first, they just stared at each other.

"Sorry, I know this wasn't really your idea and all, but I don't know do you maybe..." Evan sputtered nervously.

Jared leaned forward and connected their lips together, pushing his tongue into Evan's mouth. Evan held still for a second, having never been kissed before, then began to kiss back. 

He felt Jared's hand roam down his body, until finally it settled over Evan's crotch. Gently, he began to rub, causing Evan to get hard.

Then, Jared broke away from the kiss and began to unzip his own pants, freeing his erect member. 

Evan gaped for a second, "Can I..."

Jared nodded, and Evan got on his knees, taking Jared into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, using his tongue to gently lick it. As he heard Jared moan he began to move faster.

As Evan continued, he reached a hand down to palm himself through his pants. He felt so warm...

Before Jared was even finished, Evan was coming in his pants. He almost fell forward as it happened. Hearing Evan groan set Jared off, and he came all over Evan's face.

The two sat panting for a second. 

"Looks like we better clean up." Jared laughed.

    (Go to Page 29)


	28. Page 28

    Evan and Connor awkwardly stumbled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

    At first, they just stared at each other.

    "Sorry, I know this wasn't really your idea and all, but I don't know do you maybe..." Evan sputtered nervously.

    Connor leaned forward and connected their lips together, pushing his tongue into Evan's mouth. Evan held still for a second, having never been kissed before, then began to kiss back. 

    He felt Connor's hand roam down his body, until finally it settled over Evan's crotch. Gently, he began to rub, causing Evan to get hard.

    Then, Connor broke away from the kiss and began to unzip his own pants, freeing his erect member. 

    Evan gaped for a second, "Can I..."

    Connor nodded, and Evan got on his knees, taking Connor into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, using his tongue to gently lick it. As he heard Connor moan he began to move faster.

    As Evan continued, he reached a hand down to palm himself through his pants. He felt so warm...

    Before Connor was even finished, Evan was coming in his pants. He almost fell forward as it happened. Hearing Evan groan set Connor off, and he came all over Evan's face.

    The two sat panting for a second. 

    "Looks like we better clean up." Connor laughed.

(Go to Page 29)


	29. Page 29

    After the game was over, the group decided it was time for bed. Alana and Zoe claimed one bed, and were spooning each other while watching forensic files on the hotel television.

    As for the three boys, no one could decide who got the bed and who got to sleep on the couch.

    "I totally deserve the bed, I'm the one that drove!" Connor huffed.

    "Boohoo, that's not an excuse." Jared scoffed. 

    "Flip a coin or something." Zoe said. "Just stop complaining!"

    Jared looked at Evan, "Who do you think deserves the bed?"

    (Share a bed with Connor - Page 31)  
    (Share a bed with Jared - Page 32)


	30. Page 30

    Evan and Jared awkwardly stumbled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

    At first, they just stared at each other.

    "Sorry, I know this wasn't really your idea and all, but I don't know do you maybe..." Evan sputtered nervously.

    Jared leaned forward and connected their lips together, pushing his tongue into Evan's mouth. Evan held still for a second, having never been kissed before, then began to kiss back. 

    He felt Jared's hand roam down his body, until finally it settled over Evan's crotch. Gently, he began to rub, causing Evan to get hard.

    Then, Jared broke away from the kiss and began to unzip his own pants, freeing his erect member. 

    Evan gaped for a second, "Can I..."

    Jared nodded, and Evan got on his knees, taking Jared into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, using his tongue to gently lick it. As he heard Jared moan he began to move faster.

    As Evan continued, he reached a hand down to palm himself through his pants. He felt so warm...

    Before Jared was even finished, Evan was coming in his pants. He almost fell forward as it happened. Hearing Evan groan set Jared off, and he came all over Evan's face.

    The two sat panting for a second. 

    "Looks like we better clean up." Jared laughed.

    (Go to Page 29)


	31. Page 31

"I think Connor deserves the bed." Evan said, fiddling with his shirt.

Jared scoffed, "Fine, whatever." He got to work on fixing up the pull out couch. Connor smirked at Evan and gave him a wink.

Evan threw on his pajamas and climbed into the bed, watching the forensic files still playing on the tv, even though both of the girls were asleep.

Jared had made himself comfortable on the couch and was already snoring loudly.

Connor appeared from the bathroom, hair freshly wet from a shower and wearing only his dark blue boxer shorts. Evan flushed as Connor climbed into the bed with him.

"You, er, don't have any pajamas?" Evan asked.

"Nah, pajamas are uncomfortable when you're trying to sleep." Connor shrugged, pulling the blanket over himself.

Evan merely nodded and turned on his side, facing away from Connor. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Then, he felt Connor curl around him, pulling Evan closer to his body.

Connor was spooning him?

Evan twitched for a second but tried to stay as still as possible, from behind him he heard Connor's sharp breaths as he nuzzled his face into Evan's hair.

After a while, Evan relaxed, letting himself fall asleep in Connor's arms.

———————————

Floating.

Evan was floating.

Not on air.

In water?

Evan felt something tug him further into the watery abyss. 

It felt-

Evan woke up with a gasp, he felt like he hadn't breathed fresh air in days. He felt... warmth?

That was when Evan noticed he was pissing the bed. A steady stream had already soaked his pajama pants and was now soaking into the hotel room bed.

(Try to make it to the bathroom - Page 33)  
(Finish peeing in the bed - Page 34)


	32. Page 32

"I think Jared deserves the bed." Evan said, fiddling with his shirt.

Connor scoffed, "Fine, whatever." He got to work on fixing up the pull out couch. Jared smirked at Evan and gave him a wink.

Evan threw on his pajamas and climbed into the bed, watching the forensic files still playing on the tv, even though both of the girls were asleep.

Connor had made himself comfortable on the couch and was already snoring loudly.

Jared appeared from the bathroom, hair freshly wet from a shower and wearing only his dark blue boxer shorts. Evan flushed as Jared climbed into the bed with him.

"You, er, don't have any pajamas?" Evan asked.

"Nah, pajamas are uncomfortable when you're trying to sleep." Jared shrugged, pulling the blanket over himself.

Evan merely nodded and turned on his side, facing away from Jared. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Then, he felt Jared curl around him, pulling Evan closer to his body.

Jared was spooning him?

Evan twitched for a second but tried to stay as still as possible, from behind him he heard Jared's sharp breaths as he nuzzled his face into Evan's hair.

After a while, Evan relaxed, letting himself fall asleep in Jared's arms.

———————————

Floating.

Evan was floating.

Not on air.

In water?

Evan felt something tug him further into the watery abyss. 

It felt-

Evan woke up with a gasp, he felt like he hadn't breathed fresh air in days. He felt... warmth?

That was when Evan noticed he was pissing the bed. A steady stream had already soaked his pajama pants and was now soaking into the hotel room bed.

(Try to make it to the bathroom - Page 35)  
(Finish peeing in the bed - Page 36)


	33. Page 33

Evan threw the blanket off of him, not paying attention to whether he woke Connor up or not.

The stream still gushing steadily in his pajama pants, he hopped off the bed, putting one hand in between his thighs in an attempt to stop the flow.

He began to hobble over to the bathroom. Reaching for the knob, Evan stepped.

He was so close!

Evan took one look at the toilet and lost it. His bladder emptied right there on the bathroom floor. He let out a low groan. What was he, six? He hadn't wet the bed in years.

From behind him, Evan heard a voice, "Uh."

Evan whipped around to see Connor standing awkwardly in the door of the bathroom, a hand rubbing his neck.

"Er, oh, I-" Evan stammered, unable to find words. He felt his lower lip tremble.

"It's fine, Evan." Connor said. "You don't need to explain. Here, let's clean everything up before the others find out."

Evan nodded, thankful Connor wasn't going to make fun of him. 

"Do you have any spare pajamas?" Connor asked, heading to the hotel bed to strip it of its sheets.

Evan shook his head.

"Okay, then you'll have to wear a clean pair of boxer shorts." Connor balled up the sheets. "I'll go get some clean sheets, you change." Sheets in hand, Connor exited the room.

Evan grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts and got to work on stripping himself of his wet clothing, which was harder than it sounded as his pajama pants clung to his thighs. Even the back of his shirt had ended up getting wet.

Shortly after Evan finished changing, Connor entered back into the room. He had a new white sheet which he threw onto the bed, smiling at Evan.

"See? It's like it never happened!" Connor beamed.

Evan grinned back, "Thank you."

    (Go to Page 37)


	34. Page 34

There was no point in getting up, the damage was already done. Evan watched helplessly as stream still gushed steadily in his pajama pants, making the wet spot on the bed wider and wider. For a second, he feared it would go into Connor's side.

Finally, the stream stopped, leaving him just with cold wet pants.

He let out a low groan. What was he, six? He hadn't wet the bed in years.

From beside him, Evan heard a voice, "Uh."

Evan whipped his head around to see Connor sitting up awkwardly in the bed, a hand rubbing his neck.

"Er, oh, I-" Evan stammered, unable to find words. He felt his lower lip tremble.

"It's fine, Evan." Connor said. "You don't need to explain. Here, let's clean everything up before the others find out."

Evan nodded, thankful Connor wasn't going to make fun of him. 

"Do you have any spare pajamas?" Connor asked, hopping off the hotel bed so he could strip it of its sheets.

Evan shook his head.

"Okay, then you'll have to wear a clean pair of boxer shorts." Connor balled up the sheets. "I'll go get some clean sheets, you change." Sheets in hand, Connor exited the room.

Evan grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts and got to work on stripping himself of his wet clothing, which was harder than it sounded as his pajama pants clung to his thighs. Even the back of his shirt had ended up getting wet.

Shortly after Evan finished changing, Connor entered back into the room. He had a new white sheet which he threw onto the bed, smiling at Evan.

"See? It's like it never happened!" Connor beamed.

Evan grinned back, "Thank you."

    (Go to Page 37)


	35. Page 35

    Evan threw the blanket off of him, not paying attention to whether he woke Jared up or not.

    The stream still gushing steadily in his pajama pants, he hopped off the bed, putting one hand in between his thighs in an attempt to stop the flow.

    He began to hobble over to the bathroom. Reaching for the knob, Evan stepped.

    He was so close!

    Evan took one look at the toilet and lost it. His bladder emptied right there on the bathroom floor. He let out a low groan. What was he, six? He hadn't wet the bed in years.

    From behind him, Evan heard a voice, "Uh."

    Evan whipped around to see Jared standing awkwardly in the door of the bathroom, a hand rubbing his neck.

    "Er, oh, I-" Evan stammered, unable to find words. He felt his lower lip tremble.

    "It's fine, Ev." Jared said. "You don't need to explain. Here, let's clean everything up before the others find out."

    Evan nodded, thankful Jared wasn't going to make fun of him. 

    "Do you have any spare pajamas?" Jared asked, heading to the hotel bed to strip it of its sheets.

    Evan shook his head.

    "Okay, then you'll have to wear a clean pair of boxer shorts." Jared balled up the sheets. "I'll go get some clean sheets, you change." Sheets in hand, Jared exited the room.

    Evan grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts and got to work on stripping himself of his wet clothing, which was harder than it sounded as his pajama pants clung to his thighs. Even the back of his shirt had ended up getting wet.

    Shortly after Evan finished changing, Jared entered back into the room. He had a new white sheet which he threw onto the bed, smiling at Evan.

    "See? It's like it never happened!" Jared beamed.

    Evan grinned back, "Thank you."

    (Go to Page 37)


	36. Page 36

    There was no point in getting up, the damage was already done. Evan watched helplessly as stream still gushed steadily in his pajama pants, making the wet spot on the bed wider and wider. For a second, he feared it would go onto Jared's side.

    Finally, the stream stopped, leaving him just with cold wet pants.

    He let out a low groan. What was he, six? He hadn't wet the bed in years.

    From beside him, Evan heard a voice, "Uh."

    Evan whipped his head around to see Jared sitting up awkwardly in the bed, a hand rubbing his neck.

    "Er, oh, I-" Evan stammered, unable to find words. He felt his lower lip tremble.

    "It's fine, Evan." Jared said. "You don't need to explain. Here, let's clean everything up before the others find out."

    Evan nodded, thankful Jared wasn't going to make fun of him. 

    "Do you have any spare pajamas?" Jared asked, hopping off the hotel bed so he could strip it of its sheets.

    Evan shook his head.

    "Okay, then you'll have to wear a clean pair of boxer shorts." Jared balled up the sheets. "I'll go get some clean sheets, you change." Sheets in hand, Jared exited the room.

    Evan grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts and got to work on stripping himself of his wet clothing, which was harder than it sounded as his pajama pants clung to his thighs. Even the back of his shirt had ended up getting wet.

    Shortly after Evan finished changing, Jared entered back into the room. He had a new white sheet which he threw onto the bed, smiling at Evan.

    "See? It's like it never happened!" Jared beamed.

    Evan grinned back, "Thank you."

    (Go to Page 37)


End file.
